Mounted
by smexy-rice-ball
Summary: When Deidara escapes that 'place' and comes out with cat ears and a tail, he feels alone, empty and depressed. What happenens when Kabuto offers him to stay with his lord and have people like him to play with? AKA the Akatsuki. Rated M, pairings later on!
1. Chapter 1

Mwahaha, I know I should be updating my '**Naruto and Kiba's secret'** fic but I wanted to start another! 8D I know… I'm creating more work for myself TT3TT" But oh well, it's my life, I do as I please and if I want to create more work for myself then I shall! 8D

But I will update that story by the end of this week hopefully :3

So enjoy~

(Btw, I'm really into SasoDei, ItaDei, TobDei… any pairing with Deidara in it basically XD So yeah… :3)

Warnings: Yaoi, Angst, Guy smex. All that jazz.

* * *

Deidara sat there. In the pouring rain with nothing but the tree branches and what was left of the leaves as shelter. He cuddled his legs close to him and had his long fluffy tail around him for warmth. After he had escaped from that _place _he didn't know where to go. He didn't know where he was or what time it is or what month it is for that matter. But by the looks of the tree's and the pouring rain, it looked like it was around fall and going into winter.

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes. He needed time to think of what his next move would be. He could wait till the storm was over and then go look for a town or some people. But then again, they might all be bad like his previous masters. The same masters that made him what he is. The very same masters that made him a freak_._ Normal people don't have cat like ears and tails!

No…he couldn't let people see him. Because he's a '_freak of nature'_. They would all judge him… They would all disapprove of him…They would _all _try to hurt him one way or another.

Flashbacks came into his mind of what his masters use to say to him…

"_You're a freak! Do you hear me!? You have no rights in this world!" _

"_Your only purpose is being our experiment!" _

"_You do __not__ speak unless spoken to, do you understand me you abomination!?" _

"_No one cares for you! You killed your mother! Who would care for some__thing__ like that!?" _

Deidara squeezed his eyes closed tighter. Putting his hands over his neko-ears to prevent the words echoing through his mind. Silent tears slowly crept out of his closed eyes. He mentally cursed himself and whipped the tears away with his long sleeved shirt.

He _hated_ crying. He couldn't stand it when other's cry so he absolutely _despises _it when he does. He thinks it's a sign of weakness. He got a beating if he cried in front of his previous masters.

Deidara chuckled lightly. 'Masters' He thought. 'Ha, more like mad scientists. They're the reason I'm like this! Experimenting with animal genes and DNA and then mixing them up with a human's… That is just crazy! But why, oh why did they pick my mother to be the specimen for that experiment, yeah?'

He looked down at the rain drops as they made ripples in the puddles on the muddy ground. He could feel tears swell up in his eyes again.

"No! I am not that weak, un!" He thought out loud.

"Oh aren't you? You sure do look it from where I'm standing."

Deidara jumped at the sudden disruption of his thoughts and quickly sat on his tail so it could not be seen and covered his ears with his long hair, then he slowly looked up at the beholder of the newly found voice.

"E-excuse me?" He asked politely.

"Weak. You said your not weak and I said you look it."

Deidara fully looked up and saw the face of a man. He had grayish hair which was held in a loose pony tail. He was dressed in a suite but was missing the jacket. He was also wearing glasses.

"Well that's very r-rude." Deidara stuttered. Obviously nervous.

"Sorry kid. By the way, you can call me Kabuto." The man smiled.

"O-kay Kabuto-san."

Kabuto's smile turned into a smirk. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be experiment 618, would you?"

Deidara's eyes opened wide with shock and fear. 'Shit! How did he know!? This guy was sent to take me back to that place! Damn it, damn it, damn it!' He panicked.

"I, uh, n-no! I'm n-not, un!"

Kabuto smirk widened. "Oh really? That's funny, because the people who described the missing experiment to me said that he had a strange vocabulary and usually said 'un' after everything he said."

'Shit!' Deidara mentally cursed. He was literally freaking out. He started to shake with fear. He didn't want to go back to that place. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped after he heard a soft chuckling coming from Kabuto.

"I can see you don't want to go back to that place."

Deidara nodded in agreement.

Kabuto smiled, more softly and place his hand on Deidara's face to make him look at him. "Well, what would you say if I could take you somewhere more friendly like? I'm sure lord Orochimaru would love a new… pet."

Deidara sighed again. He had obviously been caught so he let his tail free. It was starting to hurt from his own weight and it looked flattened so he started to stroke the fur back into place and make it look more fluffy.

"W-well, un. I have to where else to go and I haven't got anything else to lose. So why not, un?"

"Great!" Kabuto exclaimed. "Well then, follow me to the car." He said as he walked off into the storm. Deidara quickly got up and ran over to Kabuto, not wanting to lose the man. They reached the car and Kabuto opened the car's back seat door for him. Deidara said a quiet 'thank you' and got in the back and did the seat belt. Kabuto got into the driver's seat and started the car and drove of into the woods.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Kabuto broke the silence. "You'll have other pets like you to play with." He said.

Deidara blinked, slightly confused. "What do you mean, un?"

"Well, you're not the only experiment to escape from that place. Others have and we've kept them all. We told the owners of the lab that we found them dead or we never found them at all. Clever, ne?"

"Wait… so there's people like me? With animal ears and tails, yeah?" Deidara asked hopefully.

Kabuto looked at Deidara in the mirror and smiled. "Yes"

Deidara would leap for joy if he could. He has never seen someone like him before. "How many are there?"

"Um… well there's Itachi, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Pein. So, 8."

"Wow, un!" Deidara exclaimed. "And they all came from the same lab I did?"

"Yes" Kabuto replied.

Deidara was so happy and excited. He couldn't wait to meet them. He looked out the window enthusiastically, trying to find the place he will soon call _home._

"Oh and by the way." Kabuto said.

"Yes, Kabuto-sama, un?"

"You'll have to meet lord Orochimaru first to see if he'll approve of you. But I'm sure he will."

"Oh okay, un. I'll try my best to make a good impression!"

Kabuto smiled, and carried on driving until they reached a huge mansion with large gates guarding the enterance…

* * *

Please tell me what you think! :3 And no, this isn't going to be a Kabuto/Deidara fic before you ask xD

But I have no idea what pairings to put in it… the main pairing has to be Someone/Deidara but I'm not sure who :/ It's either going to be Itachi or Sasori. So please, review and tell me who you think should be the lucky guy to be with our little Dei ;3


	2. Author's note!

**Author's Note!!!**

Okay, so me being a dumbass, I broke my right hand which I write/draw with ect.

So sadly I won't be updating any of my stories. :(

However! I will be giving more thought to them to make them more interesting. :)

So please don't hate me! My hand being broken is punishment enough xD And hopefully it will heal as soon as possible. 

SRB

x


End file.
